What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shrek 4-D
Shrek 4-D (also known as Shrek 3-D for the DVD release, and The Ghost of Lord Farquaad for the Netflix release) is a 4D film at various theme parks around the world. It is currently shown at Universal Parks & Resorts in Florida, Japan, and Singapore, and formerly in Hollywood, where it closed on August 13, 2017 to make way for the DreamWorks Theatre attraction, and moved to DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park. Outside the Universal parks, the movie was shown at Movie Park Germany in Germany from May 2008 until July 2011, and Warner Bros. Movie World in Australia from September 2005 until August 2010. A spin-off attraction titled Donkey's Photo Finish is located at the Florida venue while Meet Shrek and Donkey is located at the Hollywood venue. In Universal Studios Japan, the attraction is shown in the same theater as Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic, with the Shrek 4-D film shown for the first half of the day, and the Sesame Street film shown for the second half of the day. Plot Cast English cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio / The Three Little Pigs * Christopher Knights as Thelonius / Three Blind Mice History Amusement park integration Universal Parks & Resorts have implemented the movie into four of their amusement parks with plans to integrate it into a fifth. The first park to show the film was Universal Studios Hollywood on May 23, 2003. This was followed by Universal Studios Florida and Japan in June. In 2010, the attraction opened with Universal Studios Singapore in the DreamWorks Animation films-themed DreamWorld themed area. Outside the Universal Parks, the film has only been shown at two theme parks. Movie Park Germany began showing the film on May 27, 2008 (which was shown in German), with Warner Bros. Movie World starting on September 17, 2005. Warner Bros. Movie World was the first to close Shrek 4D Adventure. An announcement at the start of August 2010 detailed that the attraction would be closing at the end of the month. The final showing was on August 29, 2010. Movie Park Germany was the second to close Shrek 4-D with the final showing on July 4, 2011 and was replaced by Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - The 4-D Experience, which opened on March 31, 2012. Universal Studios Hollywood was the third to close Shrek 4-D with the final showing on August 13, 2017 to make way for the DreamWorks Theatre. Universal Studios Hollywood's Shrek 4-D queue has been used for many years to make mazes for Universal's Halloween Horror Nights event. In 2006, The Asylum operated in the queue. This was followed by A Nightmare on Elm Street themed mazes for 2007, 2008, and 2010. In 2009 My Bloody Valentine: Be Mine 4 Ever operated in the queue. The final mazes used in this venue were both themed to La Llorona in 2011 and 2012. DreamWorks announced Shrek 4-D would be included in DreamWorks Theatre as one of their showings. Other releases The attraction was released on DVD with the original Shrek film as Shrek 3-D with both 3-D and 2-D versions included. The release included pairs of two-color 3-D glasses. The DVD included an anaglyph 3-D version along with a conventional version without 3-D effects. The DVD release also included a preview of Puss in Boots. On May 13, 2007, the film was shown on Nickelodeon as Shrek's Never Before Seen Adventure, with the 3-D effects removed. In October 2011, the film was released on Netflix under the title The Ghost of Lord Farquaad as a part of DreamWorks Spooky Stories. A comic adaptation of the film was featured as issue #1 of the Shrek comic book mini-series published by Dark Horse Comics. Also the 3D re-release short film shown before the 3D family films in 2011–2012 like Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie in the UK. It was also released on August 28, 2012, as a bouns feature of Dreamtoons' Thrilling Tales. Overview Queue In the Universal Studios parks, guests wait outside the building (housed in a soundstage) where they watch various clips from Shrek running on a loop. The queue also includes multiple posters for fake advertisements for attractions in the Kingdom of Duloc. Guests then enter a dungeon in Duloc where the storyline for the attraction will be revealed. At Warner Bros. Movie World, the queue began outside the Roxy Theatre and wrapped around the left-hand side of the building into the alleyway. Guests were ushered into the pre-show room where they were given a pair of 3D glasses. A similar set-up occurred at Movie Park Germany. Pre-show Participants are given their "OgreVision" 3-D Goggles as they enter a dungeon-like room with two giant television screens on either side. While loading the pre-show room attraction presenters commonly make jokes to encourage people to move closer to each other in order to fit the capacity audience in the room. The pre-show begins with various classic DreamWorks Animation film characters revealing that the ghost of Lord Farquaad has kidnapped them and is holding them in Castle Duloc's dungeon. Gingy flees in the middle of the explanation. The Magic Mirror begins to summarize the story of what happened before (i.e. the original Shrek film) by stating "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." as a spoof on Star Wars. When he is chastised, he quickly responds, "Sorry...I've been feeling really spaced out lately...". After the Mirror finishes, Farquaad appears and states that he intends to torture the fairytale creatures as well as the audience in order to find Shrek and Fiona. The monitor screen later shows a test card with Lord Farquaad in the center. The Mirror then warns the audience about safety. In the DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park version, Donkey appears in audio animatronic form and interacts with the guests. With the addition of Donkey, the pre show is shorter in which it did not feature the recap of the story. Everything else was the same. In the Japan version, the Mirror tells the audience to put on their goggles. The cinema doors are then opened and guests take their seats in the theatre. Main show The short film takes place right after Shrek. In it, the spirit of Lord Farquaad returns from the dead to kidnap Princess Fiona. Therefore, it is up to Shrek and Donkey to rescue her. Upon Shrek and Donkey searching around the local graveyard, Farquaad sends a stone statue of Dragon from his tomb to go after them and kill them. Fortunately, the real Dragon arrives to the rescue, leading to a chase scene (featuring the sound of a TIE fighter's blaster from Star Wars when Dragon shoots a fireball to create a tunnel in a cliff face), ending with the stone dragon losing its wings against the walls of a hole and falling into the water below. Farquaad sends Fiona on a raft to fall over the waterfall (with Thelonious still on it, not realizing he was supposed to get off). Shrek and Donkey arrive to rescue her. In the end, all four of them fall over the waterfall, but are saved by Dragon, who then (under Donkey's orders) breathes fire at Farquaad, destroying him again. Although the animation is 3D, the ride is a 4D film, which incorporates physical effects including motion seats which tilt forward, backward, vibrate, and raise up and drop down during the show. Water sprayers are attached to the back of each seat, to spray the face of the rider sitting behind it. Water sprayers on the ceiling spray riders seated on the front row. Multiple lighting effects are used, such as projected images of a moving waterfall on the walls, or "magical" sparkles of flickering light. Air blasters on the front of every seat blow air against riders neck and head. Leg tickler are also used to simulate spiders crawling across the theater. Stationary seats, which do not move during the film, are marked and available for those who want to watch the film without the motion or vibration. Every other effect is available for the stationary seats. Spin-off attractions A number of spin-off attractions operate alongside Shrek 4-D in various amusement parks. In Universal Studios Florida, Donkey's Photo Finish is a meet and greet attraction that opened in 2003 alongside the film, replacing Stage 54. The attraction consists of guests walking up to an animatronic Donkey who mingles with them and makes fun of them. The guests have their picture taken with Donkey, and then move onto meeting Shrek and Princess Fiona, the latter of which talks to them. Guests then have their picture taken with Shrek and Fiona. These photos can then be purchased. The attraction temporarily closed in June 2012 to make way for Transformers: The Ride, before reopening in a new location next to Monsters Cafe. A similar attraction is located at Universal Studios Hollywood named Meet Shrek and Donkey. In DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park, Shrek 4-D exists within the larger DreamWorks Animation Lot, themed area. Other attractions in the area include All Dogs Go to Heaven: Charlie and Anne-Marie's Journey (an dark ride based on All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequel), Puss in Boots' Golden Eggs Airways (a junior roller coaster based on Puss in Boots that features trains modeled after the Great Terror), and Trolls' Great Adventure (a roller coaster based on Trolls). During the attraction's time at Warner Bros. Movie World, a short-lived live show named Shrek Live was shown in the park's Show Stage.